There is always tomorrow - Jeamus
by Kurumaka
Summary: James is angry that Aleks started dating Kevin, and takes his frustration at Seamus. That, however, starts something new, for the both of them. [Jeamus (UberHaxorNova/SsohPKC)] [NSFW]


He was angry. Enraged. Furious. Whatever you'd like to call it; he was just really, really angry.  
He swiped his arm over the top of his desk, sending everything flying around the small room. A box of something hit the wall - was it chocolate? He didn't know, nor did he care at the moment. He hit the tabletop with his fists and few small things that still managed to stay on fell to the ground, some shattering on the impact, even.  
He growled deep in his throat, though it transformed into a long sigh as he sagged into his chair dejectedly. He stared at the wall with his bloodshot eyes, eyes that were starting to water.  
This was stupid.  
Aleks was stupid.  
Kevin was stupid.  
He was stupid.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

"Shit," Seamus muttered under his breath.  
He uselessly unplugged and plugged back in his microphone, testing it out with no luck. Of course it had to go and break exactly when he had some free time and wanted to record - there was just a law for stuff like that. Edinson's law of bullshit, or something similar, at least.  
With a frown he chucked the broken microphone right into the trash. He'd normally wait for Jordan to come and ask him to look at it, but he was pissed off and didn't really even think about it at all. He huffed, crossing his arms.  
Frowning at it wouldn't repair it, however nice that thought seemed. And there was no one else in the office, either. Unless… He thought he had heard someone before, but it was early - an ungodly hour of four AM - and only Seamus himself was crazy enough to come record this early.  
Still, it seemed like a good idea to go look around, just to be safe. For all he knew, it could've been a burglar - or maybe one of those Carl plushies. To hell with them; he shuddered inwardly. That shit seemed like a spawn of Satan when you saw it really late at night with no light - just a silhouette of a plushie standing in a random place. No thanks, he could live without that experience.  
He wandered out of his office, using the time to at least stretch his arms a bit. The lights in the kitchen had been left on, same going for the halls. Nothing else, and no one else was there, though.  
"Hello? Anyone here?" he called out. 'Real nice, Seamus. A burglar would totally answer you,' echoed in his head, along with a mental roll of eyes that didn't exist.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

James jumped up with a start. The wiped off the small tears that were gathered in the corners of his eyes. On shaky legs - 'Come on, collect yourself, you idiot!' - he stood up and opened the door.  
"Seamus?" he called out, looking down the hallway. The blond was standing in the hall by the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" he asked. It was early - how early, he wasn't even sure himself. He just couldn't sleep.  
"What are /you/ doing here?" Seamus countered. "I'd never say I'd see you here this early."  
"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get something done," James shrugged. "Didn't work out as well as I thought it would…"  
"Oh. Well, could I borrow your mic?" Seamus asked.  
"What'd you need my mic for?"  
"Mine broke. And you know, Mr Jordan Repair-it-all isn't here," Seamus said. He scratched the back of his neck. Well, that sounded better in his head.  
"Yeah, okay, lemme just get it for you," James said, slipping back inside and stepping over some random stuff on the floor - most of which he just threw there himself a little bit ago. He kneeled and reached behind the computer to unplug the microphone.  
He folded the wires thoughtlessly and passed the whole jumble to Seamus, who was standing in the doorway. "Here you go," he mumbled.  
"Thanks," Seamus said. He looked up at the taller, his eyebrows drawn together. "Were you crying?" he asked.  
"No! Why would I cry?!" James hurried to defend himself.  
Seamus' hand rose up and stroked the side of James' cheek. "You have tear streaks here," he muttered.  
"No I don't!" James growled, smacking Seamus' hand away.  
Seamus' eyes softened. "You do, you fucker," he mumbled. He wanted to continue, but the expression on James' face stopped him. "Anyway, thanks for the mic," he said, turning and going back to his own office.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

Seamus was concerned. Sure, James might've acted like he was fine and dandy, but he wouldn't cry for anything that wasn't important.  
So, fueled on by his concern and… something else he couldn't really put his finger on, he kept giving more attention to James. The way he talked, the way he acted, just all around him in whole.  
And it wasn't even conscious on his side; he would just find himself thinking about James at the most random of times, even during mundane things, like just making coffee ('James likes it with more sugar. I wonder if he'd want some?') or recording ('I bet James would be so pissed at this part!'). He often had to stop and shake his head just to rid himself of thoughts like these. Not that he really minded them, but they were distracting, mostly when recording.  
And he could see - he was pretty sure no one else really noticed - James acting just the tad bit more distant. Either he was very good at making it as unnoticeable as he could, or Seamus was really starting to turn into a stalker.  
James wouldn't really joke about much stuff anymore, and - this he noticed during a stream - he would lose the spark to his deep eyes whenever Aleks mentioned anything connected to love.  
Okay, Seamus wouldn't admit it - at all -, but it took him a pretty long while to piece it all together.  
James started acting weird just after Aleks started dating Kevin. It was so blatant! At least… Now it was. Seamus would laugh at himself. James liked Aleks.  
James liked Aleks.  
James liked Aleks and he was heartbroken.  
James…  
liked… Aleks…  
Seamus gasped for air, only now realising that he was holding his breath. He frowned - there was something in his chest, burning, hurting. He… He wanted to cheer James up. He wanted him to smile again, to be happy just like he was before.  
What the hell had gotten into him?

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

It was Tuesday, the 'NovaHD' stream day. Seamus, against the better consciousness of his mind, stayed in the office. He stayed in his own place and turned the stream on on his computer while he rendered some videos that he had recorded earlier.  
This proved to be a really bad idea on his side.  
The whole stream was a cluster of half-assed jokes and it was mostly carried by Aleks, anyway. James just played some of the games, and didn't speak almost at all - it was a sight that saddened Seamus greatly.  
He had to do something about this, or James might just go crazy.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

"James?" Seamus called as he knocked onto the door to James' office. "James, you there?"  
"Yeah, yeah, come in," came the reply from inside. Seamus pulled the door open and stepped inside.  
"Hey," he greeted. 'Awwwwwwwwkward,' his mind screamed at him. 'Shut it,' he shouted mentally back.  
"Hey. What's up?" James asked. He was smiling, but Seamus could see right through it - it didn't reach his eyes (it didn't reach even his mouth, really, let's be honest).  
"I got you coffee," Seamus said. He set the polka dotted mug onto the table, right in the middle of all the mess James had there - things he had picked up and carelessly just put back on the table. "Extra sugar, I remembered," the blond murmured quietly. 'It's not like I've been thinking about you while making coffee… again,' he finished mentally.  
"Thanks!" James said, stirring it lightly with the spoon and then picking it up to take a small sip. He nodded in approval (he had to shut his mouth so he wouldn't moan - damn, was Seamus' coffee good) and looked up at him.  
"Tastes amazing," he praised.  
"Thanks," Seamus muttered. He turned his head away, having troubles hiding the spreading redness of his cheeks. "Um, anyway… I came to ask you somehing."  
"Hmm… What is it?" James questioned after taking a big gulp of the muddy liquid.  
"Do you wanna do a stream with me? People were complaining we haven't done anything together in a long time," Seamus explained.  
"Yeah, sure," James nodded. "A bit of diversity won't hurt."  
"Great! Tell me when you wanna do it," Seamus said, mentally cheering. It's not like he went and talked to Eddie about it for like an hour, anyway.  
"How about next Tuesday? In place of the NovaHD stream?" James suggested. 'Please say yes, please,' he wished. He was really, really glad that Seamus came up with this, even though he wouldn't say it aloud.  
"Sounds good," Seamus agreed. 'I was right,' he thought.  
"Okay, you wanna shoot the video now or later?" James asked as he gulped down the rest of the - amazing - coffee.  
"We have a lot of time for that. Enjoy your coffee," Seamus waved him off. He closed the door and went back to his own office.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

Seamus was right.  
James was acting more like himself, he was joking around and smiling like a doof. Even the stream chat seemed to be able to see the difference - they were much more active.  
And Seamus tried his best to not say anything bad - anything that had to do with with love. It wasn't really hard, not with James calling names and beating his ass in the game.  
"Fucking got you!" James exclaimed, raising the controller over his head in victory.  
"Best two out three!" Seamus said. No one noticed the little smile on his face, not even the camera.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

Seamus was editing the batch of videos that he recorded that day. There wasn't much to do, mostly he was just waiting for them to render out.  
A knock on his office door startled him. "Yeah? Come in!" he called out.  
James opened the door and stepped inside. "Hi," he greeted.  
"Hey, what's up?" Seamus asked, turning in his chair to face the other one.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to know where Aleks went. He was supposed to be here," James explained.  
"He went out earlier. Said something about a date with Kevin or something, I'm not sure…" Seamus shrugged. He stopped then and looked up at James. Shit, he talked about love and dating.  
He was expecting James to lash out, to shout, to… Well, he wasn't really sure. But he surely didn't expect him to lunge at him. James did, and knocked Seamus from his seat onto the floor.  
"James-?" Seamus wanted to question him - to tell him to get off -, but he was cut off by James' lips pressing unto his own.  
Seamus gasped, giving James the perfect opportunity to stick his tongue through his lips. He ran it over Seamus' own, coaxing out sounds from the blond that even he didn't know he was capable of making. Their tongues danced around, letting saliva drip down both of their chins.  
Seamus finally managed to push the taller off as he panted, his breath gone. He gazed at James, propping himself on his arms and wiping the spit away. "You… You thought of Aleks," he said. Saying it made something ache in his chest, and he had to grit his teeth.  
James looked at him, eye locked with Seamus' own ones. "Yeah, I did. You kiss better than I can imagine him ever doing," James said.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎  
Seamus wasn't the one to be easily confused, he really wasn't. But James.  
James was someone who perplexed Seamus to no end. Sometimes, Seamus could read him like a book, and then other times, he would be like an ancient riddle to the blond. Now was one of the times when he was like a riddle.  
Seamus hadn't had a slightest idea of what the taller was thinking. Was that supposed to be a confession? Or a joke?  
What the hell was that?!  
Seamus didn't know, but whatever it was, it made him question both himself and James.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

…  
What the fuck?  
Did he…? Did he just really said that?  
Like… Out loud?  
Oh god.  
Oh god!  
Not that it wasn't the truth, just…  
James' mind was in shambles. He just kissed his best friend, out of pure spite that he couldn't date another one of his friends.  
And he liked it.  
And he told Seamus he liked it.  
Oh fuck.  
He must hate him now.  
Oh god, he really fucked up this time.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

"I-I'm sorry!" James exclaimed, moving off of the blond.  
Seamus laid there, sprawled out on the floor, panting. He was looking up at James, who stayed kneeling by him.  
"I shouldn't've done that! I'm sorry!" James continued to apologise.  
Seamus' eyes moved to the ceiling and he opened his mouth. "Did you really like it?" he asked quietly after a little while.  
"Y-yeah," James nodded feebly, even though Seamus was looking away.  
"James?" Seamus turned to face the taller. "Can you…. Can you kiss me again?" he whispered.  
"W-what?" James stammered, sure he heard Seamus wrong.  
"Can. You. Kiss. Me. Again?" Seamus repeated, his cheeks setting ablaze.  
James flushed, but he leaned down, propping himself on his arms, and hovered over the blond. "You sure?" he asked, just in case.  
"Yeah," Seamus nodded and reached up to hold the side of James' cheek.  
James dipped down and their lips connected. It was softer than the first time. It was… nicer.  
Seamus let out a small, almost inaudible moan, and James got cockier. In a show of boldness, he licked at Seamus' lips, willing them to part. Seamus opened his mouth, letting James' tongue inside to tangle with his own.  
James caressed Seamus' tongue with his own, coaxing out more and more sounds from the blond. A mixture of both of their saliva dripped down the side of Seamus' chin.  
When air became a needed necessity, the two parted, panting hardly. Their lips were connected by a string of translucent saliva until Seamus licked it away.  
"That was… nice," the blond said, giving the other a small smile.  
"Yeah, it was," James nodded. Flustered, he stood up ad extended a hand to help the other up.  
Seamus took it, pulling himself up with a grunt. He looked up at James, staring into his deep eyes. "Thanks," he muttered, his face red.  
Well this was a change for sure.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

James and Seamus went around their normal days, even though every time they saw each other, Seamus' face would flush deep red and James would grin like a mad man.  
It was a mutual agreement of nothing. Seamus had no idea where this put them.  
Were they together?  
Were they not?  
He didn't know.  
He let out a loud groan, mashing the buttons of his controller and sending the cart in his game flying. He wanted to play some Mario cart, but everyone was too busy with their videos and whatnot, and left him alone.  
Playing a game like this alone was boring, but he had nothing else to do. He won every race, without even lifting a finger, as they say.  
Just as he was about to toss the controller away in frustration, someone came to the living room. He looked over to see James standing by the door and watching him with a slightly elated face.  
"Hey," he greeted.  
"You done with today's videos?" Seamus asked, pausing the game to fully turn and hang over the back of the couch.  
"Yeah," James nodded. "I've got a guestion though."  
"What is it?"  
"Would you… Wanna go… Uh… Wanna go to McDonald's with me?" James asked.  
"Like a date?" Seamus was smiling, looking right through James' flushed face.  
"Uh… Yeah," James scratched the back of his neck.  
"Beat me at Mario cart and I'll go," Seamus stated.  
James seated himself next to the blond and grabbed a controller. "Oh, you're on."

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

James unpacked the cheeseburger and bit right into it. He looked over at Seamus doing the same to his chicken burger.  
He managed to best the blond three times in Mario cart and then they went to grab a lunch - in the most coupl-y way he could think of (Which was just normally, because he couldn't come up with anything.).  
Seamus looked pleased, though. He ate his burger and smiled at James in between bites.  
"So uh…" James mumbled, putting his cheeseburger down.  
Seamus rose an eyebrow and swallowed the bite. "What?"  
"We're kinda on a date… So…" James looked out of the window, watching the cars speed down the street.  
"Hm?" Seamus cocked his head to the side a little bit. "What'd you say?" he asked.  
James' cheeks colored further and he tensed. "I… I said that we're on a date, so we should do date things?" he mumbled, louder than before.  
The blond nodded his head in understandment. "You wanna… hold hands?" he asked, nudging James' hand under the small table.  
Instead of an answer, James entwined his fingers with Seamus', continuing to stuff his face with fries and the cheeseburger. Seamus smiled slightly and picked up his own burger again, digging right into it.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

Seamus insisted on going for a walk, otherwise 'it wouldn't count for a date!' because 'they haven't done anything date-ish except holding hands' and Seamus wanted 'to spend more time with him'. All of these said in a single sentence with little to no breath intake (leaving the blond red in face).  
James didn't mind, and even if he did (he didn't, though), he wouldn't say no to Seamus. So they paid for the food and went on a walk to the nearest park.  
They ended up telling each other jokes on the way and squeezing their connected hands. Sitting down on one of the benches in the almost empty park, out of breath, they both kept laughing at some stupid joke about cats that they altered to fit Jordan - Hordan's hoard of hoarded hordy cats, or something stupid along those lines.  
In a bit, their laughter died down and they just sat there in a comfortable silence, watching the slowly setting sun and all of its hues shining down on them.  
Seamus' fingers curled up under James' and he looked over at the taller. "Hey "James?" he asked.  
"Hm?"  
"Are we… Are we like dating now?"  
James looked at Seamus, staring right through his eyes with a small smile. "Do you want us to?"  
"Yeah- yeah, I mean…" Seamus stammered, turning his yet again red face away. He swore, this was like the most blushing he'd ever done in his entire life.  
"Then we're dating," James said.  
Silence spread between the two of them. Seamus cleared his throat.  
"So are you gonna kiss me now and be all romantic or are we going to sit here for a bit more?" he muttered under his breath.  
"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?" James cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"Not this time. Just fucking kiss me," the blond rolled his eyes, pulling the taller closer.  
"No need for such harsh language, the fucking comes later," James said, pressing his lips against Seamus'. The blond let out a squeak, looking at him with wide eyes after the remark.  
"James, what the fuck?!"

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

They got quite a few stares after that scene, and not the fan kind of stares, but the kind of stares that made you wanna look down at your feet and hide in a hole.  
They didn't really mind all that much, not with them both smiling and holding hands on the way back to the office. They decided to spend the night at james' , mostly because they wanted to have at least some privacy (while playing games, because James wasn't satisfied with only winning Mario cart thrice).  
They packed their stuff and James, in a giant expression of gentlemanness, held the car door open for Seamus. That didn't go without noticing nor one of Seamus' remarks - 'Am I your lady now?'. James bit back a remark and climbed into the driver's seat.  
The ride to his apartment was a pretty silent one, fillled only with music from the radio that they sung along to from time to time. They settled in the living room, huddled on the couch, and played more Mario cart. James didn't manage to beat the blond anymore, and had to suffer more of his taunts - however in place they were.  
Three hours and some kind of chick flick that was on a random channel later, Seamus was dozing off, leaning onto James halfway, paying more attention to the taller male than the actual TV. James had an arm around his shoulders and was rubbing his upper arm absentmindedly. He closed his eyes, lulled into sleep by the girl in the film telling her life story.

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

When he gained his senses and opened his eyes again, he felt soft all around himself. He was wrapped up in a warm blanket on James' bed. The man in question was laying next to him, eyes closed and snoring quietly.  
Seamus couldn't help but smile softly at the sight, the generally frowning man now with an absolutely calm expression. The blond felt the need to caress James' cheek, if only to make sure this was real. So he did that, running his fingers softly down James' face. It was warm.  
It probably wasn't a dream, Seamus decided. But it was nice enough for him to want to go back to sleep, but he couldn't, because the soft touches on his skin woke the taller up.  
"Hmm? Seamus?" James murmured, his eyes slowly opening a crack. He smiled when he saw the blond with his hair flying in all directions. "Good morning," he said.  
"Good morning," Seamus replied.  
James reached over and brushed Seamus' hair out of his face. Seamus closed his eyes at the pleasant feeling. James leaned over and placed a kiss onto Seamus' forehead, and then when Seamus opened his eyes with a confused sound, down his face to his lips.  
They exchanged a few lazy kisses, tangling their legs under the covers.  
"Did you seriously carry me to the bedroom?" Seamus asked.  
"Yeah. You're fat," James chuckled.  
"Wow," Seamus responded, stretching the word. "You're an asshole."  
"I'm kidding. You're perfect," James said, hugging the shorter close to himself. "But go brush your teeth, they smell like death."  
Seamus buried his face into James' chest, hiding his flushed cheeks, mumbling. "You're still an asshole. But thanks, I guess."  
"'Course I am," James laughed. He pushed the blankets off and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. "How do you want your eggs? I'm gonna make breakfast."  
"Sunny side up," Seamus murmured, only now realising they had a pretty free day. There were videos uploaded that just needed to be unprivated and there were no streams scheduled - at least not with them involved.  
So they wandered to the kitchen (after they brushed their teeth) and James started making the eggs. The mouth-watering smell of the food fillled the whole apartment. They ate in relative silence, savoring the great meal.  
They washed the dishes (James did, Seamus just sat on the counted, taking handfuls of the bubbles and throwing them at him) and went to the living room to watch some kind of morning cartoon. Seamus sprawled himself over James, laying his head on the dark-eyed's lap. James didn't complain and even tangled his fingers in Seamus' blonde hair, carding them through it and wrapping it around them.  
Seamus hummed contently, watching the cartoon with one eye, casting glances at the man over him.  
He thought about it. How crazy was it, that they were like that together, watching a stupid show on the TV like an old couple? When in reality, two weeks ago, he didn't even know he liked James. James used to like Aleks, that much he knew certainly, without any doubts.  
A small seed of doubt sparked in his mind. Did James actually like him? Wasn't he just a replacement for the Russian? It was a bad thought, one that left a deep gash in him.  
What if that was indeed the case?

◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎◎

Seamus couldn't stop thinking about it. Not throughout the day, not at night, not even on latter days. It plagued him with every minute he spent with James and every minute he spent with Aleks, too.  
He compared himself to the Russian brunet countless times. Every time he found something new, something that would just deepen his own doubts. How James could run his hand through Aleks' hair just like his own, how Aleks also liked chicken burgers, just like he did…  
It just left him feeling worse and worse with every little thing he noticed.  
He was a nerve wreck by the end of the week. He had to cancel his stream with Eddie out of fear he'd fuck something up and let Aleks take his place.  
But he couldn't take it. He needed to ask James and get the answer, whatever it may be. So he did just that - invited the taller for a round of Trials HD. James agreed without a second thought and drove them to Seamus' apartment.  
They seated themselves in front of the TV in the living room and started playing, taking turns whenever one of them crashed.  
After a lot of failed rounds, when Seamus sighed and leaned backwards dejectedly, James set the controller down and turned to him. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked. It's not like he didn't notice something wrong with the blond - with so many people in such small space as in their office, someone was bound to notice anyway.  
Seamus kept quiet, just looking at the pause screen intently. He looked at James eventually, biting his lower lip. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, like a fish out of water.  
"James, I… Do you…" he stopped, gulping. "Do you… Love me?" he asked, in a small voice.  
"What?" James asked, dumbfounded. Is this what Seamus has been thinking about? "Of course I do."  
"I-I mean…" Seamus kept worrying his lip. He exhaled deeply, averting his eyes. "I… Am I a replacement? For Aleks?"  
"No!" James almost yelled. "Why would you think that?"  
"I just… You liked Aleks, didn't you?" Seamus mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest. He placed his chin on top of them.  
James wanted to protest at first, but bit down on his words - it was the truth. "I don't anymore!" he said. So instead, he decided to show Seamus the only way he knew how.  
He lunged at the blond, pinning him to the couch. "J-James?" Seamus stammered. The taller loomed over him, staring him straight into the eyes. "James? W-what are you doing?"  
"I'm… I'm gonna show you that I love you," James whispered.  
"Huh?" Seamus stared confusedly, and truthfully even scared, up James.  
"Look, I'm not good with words," the taller mumbled, resting his forehead in the crook of Seamus' neck. "But I love you. I really do. And I wanna show you. Can I?" he asked, looking up into Seamus' eyes.  
"You mean…?" Seamus looked away, flustered.  
James turned his head, pressing his lips onto the skin on Seamus' neck and kissing a trail up to his lips. "May I?" he asked again.  
Seamus turned away his head, too flustered to look straight at the other man, but he nodded, faintly, in approval. James gave him one of his brightest smiles as he pecked his lips softly, moving back down along his chin and then to his collarbone, tugging gently at the collar of his white shirt.  
Seamus lifted his arms up as much as he could, allowing James to pull it up and over his head, ruffling his already dishevelled blonde locks. His face flamed and he fought the urge to cover up his chest, because this was James, this was James and not anyone else. So he laid there, sprawled on the couch, as the taller kept peppering his neck and chest with kisses and small sucks.  
"Ah," he groaned when James found a particularly sensitive spot and decided to suck on it. He didn't let go until a bright mark could be clearly seen on Seamus' pale skin.  
James pulled back to admire his handiwork and to gaze into Seamus' ocean eyes, half-lidded already. His hands travelled downwards, over the blond's chest and came to a rest on the hem of his loose jeans. He looked at Seamus for approval and only unbuttoned and unzipped them when the other nodded. James pulled the denim down with Seamus' aid of lifting his hips. He threw it away somewhere, not bothered by it rustling on the floor.  
Seamus's face was positively on fire, flushed red as he wiggled on the soft cushions. He looked up at James, feeling too exposed in comparison to the other. His hands went to grasp the bottom hem of James' shirt and tugged at it softly. "T-take it off," he mumbled.  
"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" James asked, his raspy and husky voice sounding as serious as it could.  
Seamus nodded, about to swing his legs down onto the floor when James scooped him up under his knees and shoulder blades and stood up himself.  
"J-James!" Seamus protested.  
"Stop thrashing, you're fat as it is," James rolled his eyes as he made his way to the bedroom.  
"Well if you don't like this fat ass, you can go home and masturbate for all I care," Seamus said, scowling down at his stomach nonetheless.  
"That's not what I meant and you know it," James said. He opened the door using his foot and walked over to Seamus' giant bed, placing the blond on top of the soft covers.  
He grasped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it in one of the corners immediately. They'll have hell of a 'find your clothes' in the morning, he thought.  
He seated himself next to Seamus and leaned over him to kiss his lips again. Seamus wound his arms around his neck, pulling him even closer. The taller licked the seam of Seamus' lips, willing them to part, which they did, allowing his tongue to enter and roam freely. James' tongue glided over Seamus' in a heated lip lock, making them both pant.  
James' adventurous hands slid down, traveling over Seamus' smooth skin down to the hem of his blue boxers. Seamus stopped them, gripping both of James' artists.  
"Not before you," he said, pulling away from the kiss.  
James laughed, moving away to pull down his own jeans. "You're acting like you've never done this before," he joked. Seamus turned away, burying his face into the pillow. "Wait… You haven't?" James asked.  
Seamus squeezed his eyes closed, shaking his head from side to side slightly. James' initial surprised expression changed to a smile and he leaned down to whisper into the blond's ear. "Then I'll make this the best first time you could imagine."  
Seamus shuddered, James' deep voice making his body go numb. He closed his eyes, giving the other full control. "My imagination is pretty good," he mumbled.  
"It won't be in a little bit," James leered. He continued his earlier administration, trailing kisses down along the outline of Seamus' collarbone. He travelled down across his torso, stopping at one of his nipples and taking out into his mouth, suckling gently at it.  
Seamus' breath hitched, a moan escaping his kiss-swollen lips. James' deft fingers pinched the other nipple, making the blond's chest arch off of the sheets. "Ah!"  
James' other hand continued down, dipping under the waistband of his boxers and running over Seamus' length gently. The shorter groaned at the feeling, having to keep his hips from bucking upwards into the touch.  
"James…" he groaned, trying to get as much friction as he could while not looking too desperate. It wasn't working out and James had to smile at him.  
He connected their lips again, tangling his tongue with Seamus' and swallowing all of the blond's moans and groans as he pumped his dick. His pumps were slow, helped along by the precum that leaked out of Seamus' tip. James spread it around, occasionally thumbing at the slit. Seamus seemed to like it as he cried out every time.  
James pulled the boxers down and out of the way, letting Seamus kick them away himself. He continued to pump him, driving him crazy by tracing the vein on his underside.  
Seamus tensed up and grasped his shoulders tightly, his blunt nails digging into James' skin. "J-James- I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum….!" he forced out, bucking his hips unashamedly.  
Promptly, James let go of his dripping length and pulled away completely, hovering over him and looking down at his flushed face.  
"Why'd you… s-stop?" Seamus asked, trying to calm his erratic breathing.  
"Don't want you coming yet," James said. "Do you have lube here?"  
Seamus rested an arm over his face. With the other, he pointed at the nightstand. "Somewhere in the bottom drawer," he said.  
James shuffled to the edge of the bed and opened the drawer, digging around until he didn't pull out a half full bottle of translucent lube. Popping the call oven with a loud noise, he looked the blond over - disheveled hair flying in every direction, skin flushed and body shaking slightly. He had to suppress both a groan tearing out of his throat and his dick, which decided to literally jump at the sight.  
He squeezed some of the thick lube onto his fingers and rubbed them together, trying to warm it. He set the bottle back onto the bedside table.  
With his clear hand, he spread Seamus' legs. The blond squeezed his eyes closed. "This is probably going to hurt," James warned him. "If you want to stop, just tell me."  
Seamus scowled, gripping a handful of the sheets in each hand. "Don't you dare stop now," he hissed.  
James smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Wouldn't dream of it. Seriously though, stop me if anything hurts, okay?"  
Seamus nodded, squirming a little bit as James' fingers, cold and dripping with lube, touched and circled his entrance. Slowly, one of them pushed inside.  
"Hng," Seamus grit his teeth. It didn't hurt as much as it was uncomfortable.  
James wiggled the finger around, trying to get him used to the feeling. Eventually, Seamus relaxed the muscles he didn't know he had tensed and the finger suddenly moved much more freely. And, no longer weirder out by the new feeling, Seamus was starting to feel the pleasurable tingles.  
He ground his hips in time with the pace that James moved the finger, groaning out at the shivers it sent up his spine.  
Seamus' aquamarine eyes flew open when James pushed in a second finger. His arms circled the taller's neck unconsciously, pulling him close so he could kiss him eagerly. James played along, figuring Seamus needed the distraction. He pecked the blond's lips a few times before moving down to nip at the skin of his neck, leaving bright red marks all around. He scissored the fingers, almost moaning himself at the tightness of Seamus' heat. He wanted nothing else than to skip all of the foreplay and get down to the business already, but it was Seamus' first time, and James wasn't about to ruin it just because of his own desires.  
"How do you feel?" he asked.  
"…wet," came the quiet reply from the blond, who wiggled.  
James would've laughed, but he did use stupid amount of the lube, just in case. Trusting his gut, he hooked his fingers up a little bit. "And now?"  
"Ah!" Seamus gasped loudly, arching off the bed and gripping the white sheets with so much force that his knuckles turned almost as white as the fabric was. He panted, his chest rising and falling quickly. "W-what was that?" he asked, breathlessly.  
"That was your prostate. I though you paid attention to your biology classes in school," James joked, rubbing the small bundle of nerves.  
"Hn- ah! V-very… funny…!" Seamus groaned. "St-op! It f-feels like I'm gonna… cum…"  
James pulled his fingers out, but not before prodding Seamus' prostate one more time. "I-I should stop telling you when I'm close…" Seamus huffed.  
James laughed, whuspering, "Don't worry, that was the last time I left you on the edge." He shuffled to reach the bottle of lube again and squeezed out some more into his palm. He pulled down his boxers with his free hand and tossed them away. He stroked his own member, hissing in pleasure at finally having some skin on skin contact. When he deemed it lathered in lube enough, he wiped his hand on the sheets and grasped the inside of Seamus' knees. He pulled then away from each other, exposing Seamus fully.  
He positioned himself, looking down at the blond. "Are you ready?" he asked.  
"Yeah," Seamus said. "Just fucking do it…"  
Smirking, James didn't have to be told twice. His hips pushed forward and he entered Seamus in one long, smooth thrust. James groaned in pleasure and Seamus in discomfort.  
"You l-lied," he said, wiggling around to get comfortable.  
"What are you talking about?" James asked.  
"It… It doesn't hurt," Seamus mumbled, swallowing thickly.  
"Heh. That's good. Can I move?" James asked, using one hand to brush away the sweat-slicked bangs from Seamus' face.  
"Give me a minute," Seamus shook his head. He breathed deeply, willing his body to relax. After a few moments, when his body un-tensed, he nodded at James. "Okay, I'm good."  
James pulled out, pushing back in slowly, drawing out a moan from the blond under him. Seamus hooked his legs over James' shoulders and gripped the sheets tightly. "F-fuuck…"  
James set his hands on Seamus' hips and pulled him closer. Their sweaty bodies glided against each other, uncountable sounds rolling off their tongues. James found a good pace, not too gentle but still not rough.  
"Ah! James!" Seamus cried out. His mind was going blank at a high speed, the pleasure overwhelming his body.  
James panted loudly above him, his face twisted in pleasure. "Fuck…" he groaned.  
He reached down and took Seamus' leaking length into his hand, stroking it in time with his erratic thrusts. Seamus, letting out a loud moan, thrashed in his spot, his toes curling.  
"F-faster… James- fuck!" Seamus forced out between the moans and pants.  
James happily obliged, speeding up his thrusts. He leaned down and kissed the blond. Their mixed spit dribbled from the corner of Seamus' mouth, down his chin and onto the covers. They kissed open-mouthedly, too out of breath to keep in a lip lock.  
"J-James… I'm… gonna…" Seamus warned, feeling the coil in his stomach tighten. James only pumped him faster and latched his mouth onto the junction of his neck, biting.  
Seamus' vision went white, his back arched off the bed and he screamed out James' name as he came. When he came to, he could feel James' still pounding his oversensitive body, making him moan weakly.  
James groaned loudly, coming to a stop fully seated inside of him. "Sea-mus…" he moaned into his skin.  
His hot seed filled Seamus' insides, making him buck one last time. James pulled out gently, mindful of Seamus' sensitiveness, and flopped down next to him. His arms immediately circled the blond and pulled him closer.  
He buried his face in Seamus' sweat-slicked hair and mumbled softly. "I love you."  
Seamus smiled, resting his head on James' chest. "I love you, too," he whispered back.  
James hummed in content, tangling his fingers in the blonde locks. "How about taking a day off from recording?" he suggested.  
"Tomorrow," Seamus said, his eyes slipping closed. "Tomorrow."


End file.
